Sweet Raptured Light
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Has an OC, and some characters may be OOC. This is set where Inuyasha and the gang are still after Naraku. Raven, a girl from America falls through the well and encounters Naraku.
1. So It Begins

Sweet Raptured Light:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all rights belong to their respectful owners. I only write for fun. I also do not own the lyrics to the songs in this fanfiction. They belong to Evanescence and their record label. I do own Raven and Alexis, as they are my original characters. The pairing in this fanfiction are: Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Raven and Naraku (yeah that changes later but you'll see.) If you're don't like original characters, then please don't read. I am happy to accept reviews and constructive criticism. If you flame I will delete your comment. Thanks!

_In the Feudal Era:_

Cold, alone, terrified. A young woman looked around in terror at the seemingly different universe she had been launched into. It was odd; there was none of the modern devices around to tell her she was in the 21st century. Just the opposite, this place was something like out of the early pioneer days of the west. She desperately dug into her backpack, shoving on her earphones. The music cascaded over her ears, soothing the teenager slightly. Raven Jones sighed a breath of relief as the familiar sounds of Evanescence reached her ears. This odd situation had happened quite by chance, she now slowly recalled how she landed in this foreign land.

_In Present Day Japan:_

"Hurry up or we'll miss the tour of the temple!" Alexis Sanders, Raven's best friend, yelled at her. Raven grumbled under her breath.

"You've dragged us to ever temple within fifteen miles! And you know perfectly well I have flat feet!"

Alexis rolled her eyes "It was your fault you decided to bring your entire CD collection to Japan! I told you not to make yourself look too much like a tourist." Raven sighed as they walked up to the temple. There was sakura around the edges of the carvings, and it seemed seemingly empty.

"Are we supposed to pay?" Raven questioned.

"I heard it's always open to the public." Alexis answered back. Raven nodded and rubbed her sore ankle. At first they just walked around. Alexis was much better at conversational Japanese than Raven, but then something caught Raven's eye.

"Where are you going?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"It's a cute cat, if there's one thing I can't resist it's a cute animal!"

Alexis was smirking behind Raven's back. "That's not the only thing, you've been flirting with ever Japanese man within a five mile radius! Save some for me!" Raven smiled shyly. "I can't help it, they're all just so kawaii." Raven slowly went forward and gave the meowing cat a pat on the head. She saw an old, dusty, well behind the cat.

"There's a well in here, you think they use it for ceremonial purposes?" Raven questioned.

Alexis shook her head "Probably not. More than likely it's just been there since the house was first built." Raven inched forward, her curiosity aroused. It appeared to have an opening made of wood, harmless enough, Raven concluded. She went inside and sat on the edge, while the cat scuttled away. "Raven, if you fall in and the owners of this house come back, they will defiantly call you a dumb American." Raven turned around to stick out her tongue at Alexis, but lost her balance and slipped.

"RAVEN!" Alexis called in alarm.

_Back to the Feudal Era, after going down the well:_

All that Raven could remember was letting out a bloody scream and falling face first onto a wet patch of grass. That led her to this strange era, her music her only comfort. **_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. Do you remember me lost for so long? Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?_ **She took off her earphones when she heard voices in a clearing the first was distinctly female. "Inuyasha you baka! What are you accusing me of!" The girl's voice was highly irritated.

The second voice that answered was gruff and angry "What do you think you're doing throwing yourself at that wolf! It's so disgusting!"

There was a loud sigh from the girl "BAKA! BAKA! I AM GOING HOME!" She could hear a clamber of voices after that, but she wasn't able to make out what they were saying. She picked up her backpack, when she ran head-on to a girl with dark black hair, and a Japanese school uniform.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was.." The girl stopped in mid-sentence when she caught sight of Raven. "You're not from the feudal era! You look to be from my time!"

Raven absorbed this slowly. "Nani? Where am I? I just fell in through this well you see, and I have no clue what is going on."

Kagome smiled kindly. "This is the feudal era, a long while before our time. Are you American?"

Raven blushed slightly. She was wearing Nike shoes, jeans, and a Gundam Wing t-shirt. "Hai, I am. My name is Raven Jones."

Kagome held out her hand " Higarashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you."

Raven smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you to, so can you explain to me what the feudal era is?"

Kagome nodded. "Well, I was going to go home, but I guess I should explain first." Kagome launched into the story of demons, the sacred jewel shards and Naraku. "We have to collect the shards and defeat Naraku. It's sort of odd though, only Inuyasha and I are supposed to be able to pass through that well."

Raven raised an eyebrow "I have no clue how I got through, I just sort of fell in." There was a great rush of dust and a small voice, like that of a child was calling

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo, the kitsune, jumped onto the side of the well. "Kagome! Don't leave! Inuyasha was just being stubborn as usual, he really doesn't want you to leave."

Kagome smiled kindly at him. "It's alright Shippo, I have to go back to my time to get some bandages. I will be back."

Shippo looked at Raven curiously. "Hey Shippo this is my friend Raven, she's from my time." Kagome explained as she saw Shippo's gaze. Shippo hugged her happily. Kagome jumped down the bone eater's well and Raven followed suit.

_Back at Kagome's Home:_

What greeted them on the other side was a modern day Japan. The shrine looked empty, it looked as if Alexis had vacated to the hotel.

"You can stay with us for awhile, my mom won't mind." When they came to the main house, Raven removed her shoes and caught sight of Kagome's mother. "Ohayo" Kagome greeted her mom and they began to converse in rapid Japanese. Raven sweatdropped, she was none to good at conversational Japanese. Kagome seemed to tell her mother this, however, because she spoke flawless English.

"So you are Raven Jones? Welcome to my home, please feel free to make yourself at home."

Raven smiled "Doomo arigato" Kagome showed Raven her bedroom.

"Why don't you take a nap? Mom should make dinner soon." Kagome suggested. Raven was grateful; it had been the oddest day of her life. Later, she was called to dinner, and well she had some time adjusting to how the Japanese ate. She felt like a real moron trying to use chopsticks. Kagome's mother tried to help her the best she could, and slowly she got the hang of it.

"That's what I get for using a fork and spoon all my life." Raven apologized. Kagome giggled.

"So how often do you stay in the feudal era?" Raven questioned.

Kagome sighed, "I'm there for months at a time, which really makes it hard to juggle school. My grandpa has to make up all sorts of weird illnesses." Raven grinned. Kagome's room was comfortable and the two sat conversing, Kagome was surprisingly good at English, considering she rarely spoke it. It was later in the day when Raven received the shock of her life. She was sitting on Kagome's bed, brushing out her now tangled hair. Earlier she had helped Kagome's kid brother, Souta; defeat a particularly hard level of Kingdom Hearts. She was mumbling as her long hair was now full of rat's nest, little did she know her profile from behind was eerily similar to that of Kagome.

"Kagome what the heck do you think you're doing!" An angry male voice accused in angry Japanese.

"YIKES!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, falling off the top of the bed. She looked wide-eyed in fear at the person, uh well, what appeared to be a person in front of her. He was dressed head to foot in red, with long silvery white hair, the only odd thing were his fangs and dog ears.

"You're not Kagome!" He exclaimed angrily. Raven backed up against the wall, she had no idea how to react. Kagome burst into the room, as if on cue, and sighed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, couldn't you be a little more tactful?" Inuyasha stared, no more like glowered at her.

"Who's this?" He accused angrily.

Kagome sighed, "This is my friend Raven Jones, she's from America."

Inuyasha stared at her, "She smells weird, and like that stuff you used to wear." Raven frowned; she had no clue what he was talking about.

Kagome noticed her expression "Inuyasha hates perfume, and yes he's part dog demon."

'_Well, that explains the dog-ears' _Raven thought silently to herself.

"So are you coming back or what?" Inuyasha interjected rudely.

"Iie, not yet. I still have some things to do." Kagome gave in eventually and packed for the feudal era.

"You're going back with me right?" Kagome gave her a pleading look. Raven thought for a moment; Alexis was due to leave Japan in a day and she would probably never locate her.

"Sure, I mean you could use someone to talk to right?" Kagome nodded and helped Raven pack. Kagome's mother was more than happy to help, and Souta begged Raven to come back and help him with more video games.


	2. Capture

_In the Feudal Era:_

"Your family is really nice Kagome." Raven said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have such an understanding family. I really miss them when I come here." Kagome conversed back.

Kagome stepped out of the well, and Raven after her.

"So, how many of you are there? After the Shikon No Tama, I mean?" Raven continued to question Kagome.

Kagome thought for a moment "There's me, Inuyasha, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the priest, Kirara, and Shippo." She briefly explained about the others Raven hadn't met.

"So have you got a thing for Inuyasha?" Raven asked suddenly.

Kagome turned beat red. "Nani, what makes you think that?"

Raven wore a 'are you serious' grin on her face. "It's kind of obvious, you two would be kawaii together."

Kagome blushed crimson. "Well if he'd get over Kikiyo then maybe I'd have a chance." They managed to get to Kaede's village. Sango was outside, Kirara by her side. She waved happily as she spotted Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango embraced her. Sango sure could look intimidating in that exterminator outfit. Kirara meowed at her feet. Before anyone asked Miroku came outside to join them, leaning heavily on his staff.

"I'm glad to see you have returned safely Kagome." Miroku said in a happy tone.

Kagome introduced Raven.

Miroku grasped her hands, "Will you bear my child?" Raven looked down embarrassed, just as Sango slapped him hard across the face. "HENTAI HOUSHI-SAMA!" Raven laughed and Miroku nursed a lump on his head.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Miroku piped off "He's brooding in some tree as usual."

Shippo spotted Kagome and nearly pounced on her. "KAGOME!" Kagome smiled and hugged the small kitsune. "Did you bring me candy?" He asked in an excited tone.

"Hai, but let's get everybody bandaged up first." Kagome soothed the kitsune.

Inuyasha appeared later, looking none too pleased. "I can smell Naraku, he's not far off." Miroku and Sango were dozing, and Inuyasha looked in Raven's direction in dislike. "What do we need her around for? She's so useless." Kagome's eyes burned red "You know would it kill you to be a little compassionate every once in awhile!"

Inuyasha seemed taken aback by Kagome's outburst. "Gomen".

Kagome's face registered shock at this single word, and her face softened. "It'll be alright Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded silently.

Naraku looked at Kagura. "I want you to kill them no matter what it takes." Kagura nodded to her master obediently and flew off on one of her feathers. Poison insects littered the morning sky like rain clouds.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled menacingly. Sango clutched her boomerang and Miroku looked to the sky. "It seems he is determined to steal the shards we have collected." Miroku addressed the group.

Kirara transformed into her adult form and Sango and Miroku climbed on. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. Raven wondered where she would ride. "There's room for you here on Kirara." Sango offered kindly. Miroku helped her climb up and they speed off in the direction of the gathering insects. Kagura awaited them; she smiled slyly. This was all a trap to steal Kagome and take away the jewel shards. As usual, Inuyasha was quick to draw out the Tetsiaga. "So you've come back for more, I will make sure you don't go back to Naraku this time!" Inuyasha charged blindly and Kagura laughed sinisterly.

"You really don't learn do you!" Kagura cackled wickedly.

A thousand demons charged at Inuyasha who was cutting them apart with both sword and claws. Kagome grabbed a sacred arrow from her backpack and shot it at Kagura, which it hit in the leg. She cursed angrily.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome stay out of this! Just get out of here!"

Kagome grabbed Raven's hand and they ran. Sango and Kirara fiercely held off multiple demons.

"Do you guys face this all the time?" Raven's voice was raw with fear.

Kagome nodded. "It's usually much worse than this." Raven shivered, she didn't like the look of those demons at all. Kagura smiled and sent two demons in search of Kagome.

Miroku wiped sweat off his brow. "I'm going to use the wind tunnel!"

Sango looked alarmed. "NO! You'll be poisoned! You're wounds haven't healed from our last battle!"

Miroku smiled at her sadly. "I am sorry my Sango, but I have to." Miroku shouted wind tunnel before Sango had an opportunity to stop him. Miroku clutched his arm in pain; the hole in his palm was now wider. The poison was slowly seeping in his body.

"NO!" Sango yelled as she ran to his side. She gingerly placed him on Kirara's back. Inuyasha watched in fury as Kagura floated away on her feather. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. "KAGOME!" He called in alarm. The two demons sped towards Raven and Kagome's hiding place. Kagome sensed their presence long before they arrived. Her hand almost instinctively flew to the back where her satchel of sacred arrows lay. Kagome cocked the bow in the sting and focused all her energy on the demon. The arrow whizzed through the air and pierced the demon's side where black blood sprinkled the trees like some queer rain. This gave the other demon and opportunity to swerve Kagome's attack and it came up behind Raven and gave her a jolt of surprise. It lifted her off the ground easily as a crane does a large crate.

Raven let out a blood-curling scream. "KAGOME! HELP ME!" Kagome shot a sacred arrow, which slightly grazed the demons shoulder. It wobbled slightly but still flew off; with a terrified Raven praying to God she survived. Inuyasha and Sango arrived a moment later. Shippo was holding onto a very wounded Miroku, who was on Kirara's back. "

They took Raven!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was bleeding slightly.

"Oh . What does he want her for?" Came the voice of a very annoyed and tired half dog demon.

"I think they thought she was me." Kagome sighed.

Sango's eyes widened, she hadn't realized how closely Raven resembled Kagome.

"First, we need to attend to Miroku, he took in a lot of poison." This was Sango's worried voice. Kagome nodded and they headed towards the nearest village. Sango had dressed Miroku's wounds, but he was running a fever, and slightly hallucinating. Kagome had gone out to collect the herbs the healer had requested, Inuyasha had gone out on watch, and Sango was near Miroku, wiping his brow of sweat.

Sango sighed. "This is my fault, if I had gotten there sooner you wouldn't have had to use your wind tunnel. Now you could die! Oh Miroku.." It wasn't often Sango used the monk's name. She knew she loved him, and he loved her. Kirara meowed and tried to comfort the very melancholy Sango. It was rare to see tears spring from the usual strong and determined demon slayer, but there are some things she just couldn't stand. She gently stroked Miroku's face and laid her head on his chest. Her boomerang lay abandoned in a corner of the hut. Sango sat up abruptly when Kagome came back from the hut, worry in her eyes. "How is he?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed. "His fever is high, and he is still having chills." The healer came out from the back room; she took the herbs and mixed it into a sort of balm. "This should stop the fever. To stop the body chills make sure his body is completely covered by blankets." The healer instructed Sango. The woman left to sleep until morning.

"Kagome, you should get some sleep, I can watch over Miroku." Sango offered gently.

Kagome nodded, "I need to take a little walk first." Sango gently took Miroku's hand. If she lost Miroku, she'd slowly die with him. Kagome walked silently through the damp night. She knew how much Sango loved Miroku, and she hoped he would live. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He could smell Kagome's scent, a scent he secretly adored.

"Kagome?" He questioned as he leapt out of the tree. Kagome turned around in slight surprise.

"Inuyasha," it was a word almost a whisper at her lips.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, it's dangerous." He wasn't saying this in an angry way, but in a concerned way. That's how Inuyasha expressed what he secretly felt for Kagome, jealously and concern.

"Gomen, but I'm finding it hard to sleep tonight." Inuyasha took a step towards her.

"Are you worried about Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome nodded, and to her surprise Inuyasha tilted her head up until she was staring face-to-face into his golden eyes. Kagome couldn't help but inwardly sigh, she adored him, she loved him, and above all she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to live and realize that he was perfect just the way he was. Kagome wondered if he would kiss her as he was holding her rather tightly, but a rustling in the bushes broke the moment. Inuyasha jumped back, he was in his fighter's stance. Whatever is was, it disappeared into the night. Kagome decided Inuyasha wanted to be left alone, and had started to walk back to the cabin, when Inuyasha called her back.


	3. Encounters

Kagome silently smiled to herself, as tough as he tried to pass himself off as, Inuyasha really was kind and softhearted.

Raven was dropped in a dimly lit castle. She shivered violently, scared of being murdered or tortured. A tall man with long flowing black hair stepped out of the shadows.

_At Naraku's Castle:_

"You are not Kagome." His voice was deep with a slight air of authority to it.

"No, I'm not." Raven replied shakily. The man was none other than Naraku, and as he stared down at her, the fear in Raven's eyes becomes more pronounced. "Are you going to kill me?" Raven finally managed to squeak out. Naraku smiled. "I have no reason to kill you, besides you are quiet pretty. I am Naraku." He held out his hand and Raven took it.

"I'm Raven Jones, I'm from a different era." Naraku was usually not as tolerant of humans, but he had actually liked the girl from the moment he saw her. He wondered if he could convince the girl to remain with him.

"Are you hunting jewel shards?" Naraku asked in his gravely voice.

Raven shook her head. "I just sort of fell here and am roaming around."

Naraku held out his hand. "Well I'd like you to stay with me if you want to. I have plenty of room in my castle." Raven smiled, inwardly she thought Naraku was very handsome. Something about him drew her in like a moth to a flame. Naraku explained his many reincarnations and how he possessed the heart of a human that still longed for Kikiyo. He had a plan to get rid of that heart, however, which was soon to be set in motion. Raven looked around, her fear has disappeared. She felt Naraku would not kill her, she had nothing he wanted, and he had already offered to try to get her get back to her time period. It was late at night. Raven was wandering around the castle when she ran into Naraku meditating by the window.

"Oh Gomen." Raven apologized.

Naraku smiled. "That's alright, are you having trouble sleeping?" Raven nodded, shocked at the kindness of his statement. "Come here." He said softly. Raven came forward, and he embraced her. His hands were warm and soft, and regardless of her further defenses, Raven felt herself calm. "I'm not out to hurt you Raven. Trust me on that." Raven nodded and she sat there held by Naraku until she slowly drifted off. Naraku let her sleep on him; it was hard for him to sleep these days.

Kagura walked by. "Sunk to letting human filth in the castle these days master?" Naraku growled menacingly at her. "That is my business, it is not your place to meddle in my affairs." Kagura smirked and left. She didn't plan on being Naraku's lackey forever.

_Back to Inuyasha and Company in the village:_

Miroku awoke to weak sunlight on his face. He did a quick scan of the room. Kagome was in a sleeping bag and Shippo was curled at her side. Inuyasha was sleeping cross-legged in a corner. Miroku's staff lay at the corner of the room. Kirara lay near the entrance of the hut, her tail near her body. That's when Miroku noticed Sango was asleep, her hand clutched around his. It looked like she had worked endlessly on making sure his fever broke.

"Sango." Miroku said softly. He didn't want to move, he didn't wish to disturb her. He slowly admired her in the pale sunlight. Her black hair fell at her shoulder, and for once her face was relaxed and peaceful. Miroku had always thought her beautiful, strong, and intelligent. He loved her, and he softly caressed her face. Sango seemed to rouse from sleep; she opened her eyes slowly to see Miroku's eyes staring back at her.

"Ohayo" he replied softly.

"Houshi-sama" Sango replied, she was relieved to see the color had come back to his face and he was no longer feverish.

"You didn't have to stay up all night with me, Sango." Sango looked at him for once they were alone.

"I had to make sure you'd be alright." Sango murmured.

Miroku tightened his grip on their still joined hands. "Naze?" Miroku asked.

Sango tried to hide a creeping blush. "Because.." Sango was struggling for words.

"Aishiteru Sango." Miroku blurted out.

Sango turned to rapt attention at this statement. "You love me? But what about all the hentai?"

Miroku stared into her eyes. "You're all the matters to me Sango."

Sango actually did blush and finally confessed "Aishiteru Miroku." Miroku smiled and held out his arms. Sango held him gingerly. Miroku kissed her softly and Sango for once felt her tough demon hunting exterior melt. Miroku broke off and Sango went to check on herbs when they heard Inuyasha stirring.

"So I see you lived." That was Inuyasha's way of saying he was relieved to see Miroku alive. Kagome stirred slightly.

"Your voice is too loud Inuyasha, you will wake Kagome-sama." Miroku scolded. Inuyasha let out his usual "feh" though secretly he looked to make sure Kagome was still sound asleep. As much as he wanted to deny it publicly, he loved the girl. Sango came back into the room, she handed Miroku some herbal soup to drink, which he accepted gratefully.

Kagome awoke and smiled "Ohayo mina-san! How are you doing Miroku?" Miroku smiled. "I am much better Lady Kagome, doomo arigato." Shippo awoke and was hyper as usual. Kagome dug through her bag and handed him some Starbursts.

"So where do we go from here?" Kagome asked.

"Well obviously we have to rescue that other human friend of yours from Naraku, he'll probably try to make her one of his evil slaves if we don't." Inuyasha said in a low, rumbling sort of voice.

"We need to give Miroku time to recover." Kagome glared at him, and Inuyasha glared right back. Everyone else sweat dropped and sighed. Their little fights were both endearing and extremely immature. Shippo looked up at Kagome, and Kagome turned from Inuyasha, it was going to be a long night. Sango's dreams were troubled, she tossed and turned, before her swam a multitude of faces. One was the brave demon exterminator, father of Kohaku and Sango. Kohaku held his scythe, his eyes blank. Sango's look of terror increased as the scythe hit her back, "KOHAKU!" She screamed as the picture faded to black. Sango awoke in a cold sweat, once again the dream of her village's massacre weighed heavy on her mind. Every since encountering her younger brother, she had found it hard to force the dreadful memory from both her conscious and sub-conscious mind. Kohaku now had a jewel shard embedded in his back, and was Naraku's puppet. Miroku was a light sleeper, and he heard Sango stir. He could tell there was cold perspiration on her forehead _'Probably another nightmare about her village'_, Miroku thought quietly to himself. He didn't wish to disturb Sango; he knew this was a time when she needed privacy. Kirara jumped onto Sango protectively, Sango absentmindly stroked her as she silently mulled over the horrendous events in her mind.

_At Naraku's Castle:_

Kohaku silently stared at Naraku. "I thought you were going to kill me." Kohaku glared at the half-demon before him.

Naraku gave a smile. "I have no need to kill you." Kohaku stared at him, his scythe abandoned at his feet. He could remember nothing; Naraku had wiped his memories blank. He now knew his name was Kohaku, but he knew little else, except he was related to the woman he had met in the exterminator outfit. Raven walked to where Naraku was "Nani, Naraku-chan?" Naraku's disposition automatically did a three sixty when he saw Raven. He smiled and even kissed her happily.

"Ohayo Raven. I am just talking to Kohaku here." Raven stared at Kohaku curiously, and then looked up at Naraku. "

Want me to leave?" Naraku nodded

"Just for a moment." She embraced him fondly and went to a private part of the castle to tidy up.

"She's pretty. Who is she another one of your slaves?" Kohaku spat at his master. Kohaku had started to remember in spite of himself, he knew one thing he wasn't willingly here.

"Iie, she is not. You are getting far too defiant for my tastes. I let you live; I put that jewel shard in your back to allow you to live. I even took away those awful memories from you." Naraku growled at the boy.

Kohaku didn't flinch. "I will die eventually." Kohaku reasoned. Naraku didn't answer, but instead turned away. Raven had made herself presentable by then and Naraku smiled as he looked at her, "Care to go to someplace more private?" Raven nodded enthusiastically and they left his castle together. Naraku took her to a small grove. It had a picturesque waterfall, and underneath was a beautiful hot spring. The forest dotted the serene landscape, perfect for a romantic private getaway.

"It's beautiful Naraku-chan." He had his arms securely around her.

"I come here when I need to think." She leaned against him. "It isn't easy being up in a castle by yourself, all I had to do was command the demons and fend off Inuyasha."

She held him gently, "You won't ever have to be alone again Naraku, I won't let you." With that she kissed him as they both stood together, wrapped up in each other.

_Back to Inuyasha and Company:_

Inuyasha had finally gotten over his ego enough to apologize to Kagome for the remark he made yesterday.

"Miroku said he's well enough to travel, we better head out before the trail gets cold." Inuyasha said to the group. Sango was out by the nearby lake, clearing her head, and Miroku was telling Shippo one of his all famous stories. The young kitsune had a lollipop today. There was a sudden rustling from the forest

"Stay back Kagome" Inuyasha commanded. The person, well demon that appeared was Inuyasha's least favorite person, Koga. Koga spotted Kagome and immediately went into fits.

"There's my woman! Still running around with this mutt-face? I hope you've been taking care of her dog breath!" Koga accused.

Inuyasha growled. "YOU STUPID WOLF! Why do you have to show up right when we're in the middle of something important! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Koga was in the process of staring Inuyasha down, when he grabbed Kagome's hands and started addressing her again

"Well since you're MY woman, I will defeat Naraku and you can come live with me." Koga said pompously. This drew a "WHAT! I DON"T THINK SO STUPID WOLF," comment from Inuyasha.


	4. Thoughts

Kagome sweat dropped then sighed. "Koga I'm not your woman." How many times had she told him that?

"Has this mutt face been threatening you again? What did you do to her?" Koga growled and Inuyasha, who growled back.

"I didn't do anything to her you stupid wolf demon. You're the one who's trying to kidnap her!" Inuyasha yelled. This escalated into Inuyasha drawing Tetsiaga and Koga about to throw a punch.

"Enough already! Koga I'm not your woman!" Kagome finally lost her temper and managed to stop the fight.

"Now look what you did you made her mad." Koga glared accusingly at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah well you're the one who comes barging in like some baka with no brain." Inuyasha shot back. Kagome decided it was best to let them fight it out and went to sit on the hut porch with Miroku. Sango came back and saw Koga and Inuyasha still at each other's throats.

"What are you here for anyway?" Inuyasha finally angrily exclaimed.

"If you must know mutt face, I found Naraku's castle." Koga exclaimed. Inuyasha immediately dropped his fight stance and asked him where it was.

"I can show you if you want, only if Kagome is near me." Koga smirked.

Inuyasha glared "Hell no stupid wolf, she's coming with me." Kagome really was flattered by Inuyasha's jealousy but really sometimes he just went a little berserk.

"Quit fighting, you both are acting like children." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha gave a slight glare, and Koga finally settled on running along side Kagome.

_At Naraku's Castle:_

Naraku sensed that Inuyasha might come looking for his castle. His never-ending quest to collect all the sacred jewel shards and defeat him was tiresome and yet an interesting game. Life has been wonderful since Raven had accidentally fallen into his life. He'd managed to remove the stupid human heart he has been cursed with, that way he could focus all his energy and affections on Raven. Raven turned out to be a wonderful girlfriend and companion both for him. He'd never felt such adoration and love, she told him all about the time she'd came from. Naraku was about to move his castle; he'd heard reports from Kagura that the annoying wolf demon had been prowling around again.

"You're quiet, is something up?" Naraku turned; Raven had stirred from bed and was looking at him both in a concerned and curious fashion.

"I have to move the castle, Inuyasha is coming for me." Naraku replied. Raven seemed startled by this information.

"How would you find that out?" Raven questioned.

Naraku peered into her eyes "I have spies that see these things." Raven sat cross-legged near the tall windows.

"Are you kicking me out?" Raven sniffed. It was Naraku's turn to be startled. She has been there almost two months. "Why would I kick you out?"

Raven sighed and said, "Because I'm more of a burden than anything else.." Naraku rose at this comment and walked over to the young girl. "You will never be a burden to me. You have no idea how much better my life is since you came into it."

Raven blushed at this comment. "You mean that?"

Naraku nodded, "Of course I do, come on let's go for a walk." Raven threw her arms around him in jubilation and they headed off towards the woods together hand-in-hand.

_Back to Inuyasha and Company:_

Koga was still very angered by the slaughter of half his wolf tribe. Loyalty and devotion to family ran very strong in wolf packs. Koga was still brooding on how best to set his plan of revenge into motion. It was nearly mid-day when they almost reached the spot where Koga had last seen the castle of Naraku.

"How much further is it?" A very exhausted and sweaty Kagome asked this. The sun was beating down upon the small band of travelers, who sought refuge under the shade of the forest's trees. Kirara was busily lapping water from a small stream, while Sango set down her heavy boomerang. Inuyasha was impatient to find Naraku. He has some heavy revenge to dish out, and he felt in the mood for a good brawl. Kagome was unusually quiet as she sat under a tree watching Shippo play a game of tag with Kirara. Her thoughts were on a certain half dog demon a few feet away from her. _' Maybe I'm just kidding myself hanging around here. He'll probably never want to move on from Kikiyo, there's no room in his heart for me. I have to stay until we find the rest of the jewel shards, but what then? I know I love him, but what can I do about it? He'd probably just call me stupid if I told him.' _These thoughts tormented young Kagome's mind. She had a right to her doubts of course. Every time Kikiyo turned up Inuyasha flocked to her with his tongue wagging out of his head. No one really knew the pain it put her through to watch him with Kikiyo, the desperate stabbing pain of desiring a love you cannot attain. Inuyasha stared over at Kagome, her expression was sad and her eyes slightly glazed. He knew she was probably worried he'd run off with Kikiyo if they happened to run into her, he couldn't blame her, he was pretty much a jerk whenever she came around. He still felt it somewhere in his heart that he should protect her.

"We better get moving, Naraku could uproot the castle at any time," Miroku finally stated. Everyone nodded and set out towards the castle.

_Back to Naraku:_

Naraku had moved the castle far from where it originally stood. Their walks were quiet special these days. Naraku always told her interesting things and she him, but she especially loved how he held her so gently, so securely. She held him tightly now as they stood out at the balcony of the castle. His arms encircled lovingly around her waist, and she holding his hands slightly. She knew what was slowly developing. Kagura had been sent to hold off the Inuyasha gang, but for now all she focused on was Naraku.

"Something's bothering you." Raven whispered softly.

Naraku sighed. "You see through me too well."

She gazed up at him and pulled him to her softly. "What is it Naraku-chan?" Naraku returned her gentle embrace and decided to tell her what was troubling him.

"Inuyasha is very close to finding me and the jewel shards, and when he does he will most likely kill me." Naraku stated.

Raven looked horrified at this prospect. "Why are you telling me this?" Came Raven's shaky voice.

Naraku tightened his grip on her. "Because I don't want you to be left out in the dark all by yourself! I've been hated ever since I was created. I don't want you to be there when the time comes for the final showdown, because they might try to kill you to." Naraku's voice was not it's usual steady commanding air; instead it was faltering and pleading.

"What is it you want me to do?" Raven replied to her love uneasily.

"I want you to leave when you have to." Naraku commanded. She turned away. "Raven, it's for you own safety, kudasai." Naraku pleaded. Raven nodded grimly and turned around to face him. She was determined to keep up a strong appearance, but words failed her as she kissed him passionately on the lips. She poured some vital emotion into this kiss, as did Naraku. He knew most of Raven's past, how she'd grown up in a single parent household, had bad experiences with her first attempts at love's follies, and finally came to Japan as a dream getaway. She'd then explained how she'd fallen down the bone eater's well. Naraku had long since figured out she'd been kidnapped by mistake instead of Kagome, an excellent mistake indeed, in his opinion. The slight breeze lifted both lovers' hair slightly. Black hair intertwined, much like the position the two were in. Holding each other gently, just enjoying their private moment. They knew in the coming months, Inuyasha would get wise and then they wouldn't have much time for their love. But for now, the world turned on the rhythm of their heartbeats.

_Back to Inuyasha and Company:_

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others arrived at the site where Koga had seen Naraku's castle.

"There's nothing here!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"IT WAS HERE! It must have been moved recently!" This was Koga's irritated and disbelieving voice. It was Sango who crouched low and recognized the tell tale signs that Naraku's castle had indeed been in this spot.

"Koga was correct, these signs are still very fresh." Sango confirmed. Koga looked smug, and Inuyasha muttered "Stupid wolf" under his breath. Sango had had bad experiences with sites that used to contain Naraku's castle. It was where she'd lost both her father and brother Kohaku towards Naraku's power. Miroku was an expert as detecting discomfort, particularly Sango's. They had been able to further and deepen their pre-existing relationship. Miroku was highly protective of Sango, and tried to protect her from any harm if he could.

"Why don't we move on? There's not much we can do, except try to guess where the castle will appear next." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha didn't seem to object to this proposal, he was adamantly staring Koga down. Kagome had once again become lost in her thoughts that was until Koga started hitting on her again.

"Well, since there's nothing here I must go protect my pack. If dog breath here gives you any trouble be sure to tell me." Koga said. With that, the wolf demon took off. Kagome sighed in an annoyed sort of way.

"Who does he think the is? Barging in here and touching you like that! I'm going to kill him I swear!" Inuyasha ranted furiously. Kagome tried to ignore Inuyasha's ranting, if she burst in and defended herself she usually made it worse. Inuyasha started to become concerned over Kagome's silence; he'd have to talk to her later. It was much later that night; the fire had dimmed to a dull glow, Kagome had difficult sleeping so she tried to walk to clear her thoughts. Inuyasha was awake, however, and caught her before she'd gotten very far from camp.

"Kagome." He called out softly.

Kagome jumped startled. "Inuyasha, why are you still awake." Kagome had not been expecting to be staring into those golden eyes of Inuyasha's.

"You've been quiet lately, it's really unnerving." Inuyasha replied. Kagome's ears received a shock; Inuyasha was concerned for her outside of a battle of jewel shard collecting.

"Why does that matter?" She asked. Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly. "Because even when you're mad at me you're still usually talking to somebody. You haven't been talking to anybody. There's something bothering you."

Kagome wasn't about to tell Inuyasha what had been on her mind. "It's nothing, I just miss home." That was a half-truth, she did miss her family, but that was not what was bothering her.

"That's not it Kagome, it's Kikiyo isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped frozen in her tracks, how the heck did he know that? "Kagome, tell me the truth."

Kagome sighed. "Hai, it is. Well I figured once we have the jewel shards collected I'd go back to my own time." Was Kagome seeing things, or had Inuyasha's eyes just shown disappointment and hurt?

"You're going to leave?" Inuyasha sounded disappointed. This was far from the usual tone Kagome had heard from Inuyasha, it was sad.

"Why should I stay Inuyasha? I'm just a shard detector and it's Kikiyo you're in love with anyway." Kagome was shocked at what she just said, and apparently so was Inuyasha.

"Nani?" Came the response of a very confused half-dog demon.

"I um, didn't say anything." Kagome finished lamely. Inuyasha had just heard that Kagome was jealous of Kikiyo, and because of it she'd leave feudal Japan forever.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikiyo." Kagome's eyes finally met his.

"But you said you'd be willing to go to hell with her if she wanted." She said. Inuyasha sighed. "Well I used to want to." Kagome felt her pulse quicken, was he saying what she wanted him to say?

"I still feel I need to protect her, especially from Naraku." He told her. Kagome could understand that, yet she felt herself struggle for words.


	5. Enter Kikiyo

"Hai, I understand that." She finally managed. "I should probably try to get some sleep." Kagome was about to turn to go back, when Inuyasha stopped her. They were staring directly at each other, and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Inuyasha slowly bent his lips close to hers and kissed her softly. Kagome's first reaction was surprise, and then she kissed back. After they'd broken it off, Inuyasha questioned Kagome. "

Why are jealous of Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome decided it was now or never "Because, I love you Inuyasha." She felt like she'd just had a huge rock lifted off her chest. Inuyasha wouldn't admit this but this made him extremely happy.

"Aishiteru Kagome." Inuyasha said softly back. Kagome did one of her all too famous throwing her arms around him; the difference was he held her back this time.

_Back to Sango and Miroku:_

Sango awoke to find Kagome absent from her sleeping bag. Shippo was curled around the spot Kagome's head usually laid. She supposed Kagome had gone somewhere to have some private thinking time. Sango however was sneaking off for entirely different reasons. She was going near the hot springs to meet him. Miroku was there looking calm as he usually did when with the other of the shard hunters, this changed however when he spotted his beloved Sango. Miroku smiled and she fell into his arms. Miroku held her tightly a question weighting heavily on his mind.

"Sango I need to ask you something." Sango looked up at him curiously. "

What is it?" She asked. Miroku screwed up his courage.

"Sango, will you marry me?" Sango looked surprised. "You want to marry me? Miroku asked with a blush on his face.

"Honestly?" She smiled widely and clutched him tightly. "Yes I will." She replied a moment later. Miroku smiled happily and kissed her passionately. Most everyone had figured out their romance by now, so they no longer kept it hidden.

_Back to Naraku's Castle:_

Naraku was having a very strained conversation with a very angry Kikiyo.

"I am not your slave!" Kikiyo barked.

Naraku smirked "I brought you back from the dead, so henceforth I control you."

Kikiyo almost spat on Naraku. "I came to destroy the jewel shards before they cause more destruction! I won't stop till I send you to hell." Raven walked in, just as Naraku managed to restrain Kikiyo. Her eyes darted from Kikiyo to her love Naraku. "Is that Kikiyo?" Raven said wide-eyed.

Naraku held out his hand to her, which she took. "Yes I found her being her all righteous self in some village." She leaned into his shoulder. Naraku put his arm around her. "She's naturally angry at Inuyasha so I figure I'll just turn her lose." Naraku grinned. Raven planted herself in the warmth and comfort of his arms, she'd been here for nearly seven months, and they'd managed to throw off Inuyasha and company for a good while. She looked at him and decided it was time to tell him something she knew she was certain of.

"Naraku, aishiteru." Raven said sheepishly. Naraku had a genuine smile

"I love you to, I am certain of that much." He kissed her but Kikiyo stirred to break up the happy moment.

"Got yourself a harlot has you?" Kikiyo's eyes burned into the half-demon's. Naraku's eyes burned with rage. "She is not a harlot or anything near it. You will learn best to hold your tongue."

Kikiyo laughed bitterly. "Since when did I, a priestess, obey the likes of you?" Naraku growled and managed to torture Kikiyo into submission. "You will obey me. You will take Kohaku and kill Inuyasha and Kagome." Kikiyo's eyes were blank and lifeless, as she obeyed the order blindly. Kohaku's eyes held the same vacant and blank expression. His scythe was clutched in one hand, the jewel shard keeping him alive tightly embedded in his back. Raven held onto her love tightly, fear rising up in her chest. She had a bad feeling this meeting would come off the worst end. Kikiyo was thrown between of fits of consciousness and mind control. That's when Naraku's voice filled her eardrums, kill them, and make sure they will not threaten my mission. Kikiyo's eyes grew dull and she trudged forward through the wood, she knew Inuyasha very well, and could find him easily.

_Back to camp with Inuyasha and Company:_

Kagome was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha holding her protectively. He was always fully alert, even when he slept. That's when he heard a commotion in the distance. He could smell a familiar scent, Kikiyo? He gently placed Kagome in her sleeping bag

"Sorry Kagome." He apologized softly and headed off in the direction of the scent. Kagome's dreams were disturbed to say the least. The sight of Inuyasha lying dead and lifeless on the ground racked her body. She woke up to find Inuyasha had left. She looked puzzled, why would Inuyasha leave her? She sighed, he had his reasons, she supposed as she drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

Kikiyo stopped as she heard Inuyasha in the distance. "The others must be close by head that way." She commanded Kohaku whose mission was to kill Sango and Kagome both. Kohaku mindlessly obeyed and left just as Inuyasha arrived. Kikiyo reached for her arrows.

"KIKIYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" This was the panicked shout of Inuyasha.

"I am here to finish what I started and kill you." Kikiyo replied in am monotone. Kikiyo shot a sacred arrow at Inuyasha dodged it.

"Are you insane! You're under Naraku's control snap out of it!" He yelped.

Kikiyo gazed at him blankly. "I cannot stop until I have destroyed you!" She shot another arrow, which managed to graze Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha winced slightly in pain and drew his sword for protection.

"Kikiyo stop this! We're not enemies! I can help you!" Inuyasha managed to grab her and shake her. "I CAN protect you!" Some fire appeared in her eyes as she kicked him off her.

"YOU will do well to learn to keep your hand off me!" She managed to pin Inuyasha to a tree and drew a small knife. "Now is the time for you to die Inuyasha." Inuyasha was fully prepared to feel a stab wound, when Kikiyo suddenly let out a yelp of pain.

"I don't think so Kikiyo!" Kagome's voice rang out. Kagome had shot a sacred arrow, which had struck her in the leg. Kikiyo shot an arrow and so did Kagome they hit mid air and exploded.

"So you are the girl they say looks like me and can detect jewel shards." Kikiyo directed this comment at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes burned. "I'm a lot different than you." She had the bow of her arrow cocked and Kikiyo smirked.

"You can never defeat me. I have powers beyond your imagination." Kikiyo laughed coldly.

Inuyasha had time to recover and grabbed Kikiyo. "Snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted. Regardless of what Inuyasha was trying to do, Kagome felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Kikiyo finally regained her resurrected dead instead of mindless zombie look.

" Damn! I have fallen under Naraku's control!" She cursed loudly and Kagome narrowed her eyes in supreme dislike. Kohaku stood over Sango, his evil mission fresh in his head. His scythe was inches above her throat. Something in Kohaku snapped, what was he doing? This was his sister, Sango. He stopped before he could even cut her face, and was about to run to the forest when Sango awoke. "KOHAKU!" She cried as she spotted him. Her cries awoke Kirara who transformed. Miroku was instantly on guard, and picked up the slumbering Shippo. "Let's go after him." Miroku suggested. He jumped on Kirara's back and they all took off at a run.

"LET GO OF ME INUYASHA!" Kikiyo growled as she punched him hard in his wounded abdomen area. Kagome looked on in alarm and ran to his side. Kikiyo began taking off at light speed.

"We have to go after her." Inuyasha managed after some of the initial pain had subsided.

"But how, you can't carry me." Kagome wandered. Kagome managed to help Inuyasha stand up. That's when Kohaku passed by in a blaze of silver light. Sango managed to grab Inuyasha who in turn had Kagome.

"He's heading towards the east, we must keep up with him!" Sango commanded.

_Back to Naraku's Castle:_

Raven was sitting in Naraku's lap when Kikiyo came back looking bruised.

"You tricked me!" Kikiyo snarled. She shot an angry arrow, which Naraku blocked.

He hit her with a spell angrily. "You'll watch where you're aiming devil woman. I don't have time to deal with you right now." He put up an impenetrable border around his fortress. Raven shook, that arrow had almost hit her.

"It's alright, you're safe with me." Naraku consoled. She shifted back into the warm and comfortable safety of his arms.

"I know." Raven said. She snuggled close to his well-chiseled chest and held him tightly. He held her close to him, fearing these moments with her could well be his last.

"I want you to know how deeply I love you Raven." He sealed this proclamation with a kiss. She kissed back extremely passionately, clutching him tightly all the same.

"I love you Naraku-chan. IS this whole ordeal really necessary?" He touched her face gently, she closed her eyes, and it was truly a gentle caress.

"I'm afraid so." Naraku confirmed. With that they commenced holding one another tightly and kissing, as a cold, cool rain showered them.

_Back to Inuyasha and Company on Kirara:_

"Damn rain." Muttered Inuyasha as they were pelted with large raindrops. Kagome shivered slightly, her Japanese schoolgirl outfit wasn't exactly suited for cold weather. Inuyasha noticed this and draped his fire rat jacket around her shoulders.

"Here I don't want you freezing on me or anything." Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome smiled, some things about Inuyasha never change.


	6. Into the Woods

Kagome leaned onto his chest as they rode, which believe it or not caused Inuyasha to blush. She decided to be bold and took his hand; he took hers as well as they headed in the direction of Kohaku. Sango eyes were totally concentrated on her young and possessed brother. A large looming castle came into clear view.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. Kagome sat straight up; this was the climax of the adventure. Raven had disappeared nine months ago, and the jewel shard was near completion. She had made up her mind to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha, but still go back to her time to visit her family. A towering looming castle came into view. Sango gracefully dismounted the cat demon Kirara as Kohaku dropped his scythe. The rain had drenched him to the bone.

"Kohaku!" Sango called urgently.

"Sango, sister." He replied. Sango's tears flowed, wiped away by the impending rain.

"You remembered!" She bent down and embraced her young brother tightly. "How can you still be so loving with me after what I did?" Kohaku's sad and regretful voice asked.

"It wasn't your fault!" Sango replied.

"You mean he was controlled by me." A tall figure emerged, revealing his long flowing hair. It was Naraku, the worst enemy of all present.

_Before the battle:_

"Naraku-chan you can't!" This was the voice of a desperate girl, tears flowing as freely as rivers down her cheeks.

"I have to do it now or later. If I wait, they might kill me in worse ways." Naraku rationalized. Raven's tears intensified. This was a bit more than Naraku could take so he embraced her.

He tried to console her. "Gomen, but I must. I want you to get out of this castle." She looked up at him, her eyes looked scared. He touched her face both in a loving and reassuring way.

"No harm will come to you, I promise." He promised.

She clutched him tightly, as a dying woman.

"Kudasai don't leave me!" It was a plea, a plea for him not to meet his sudden death.

He gave her a single sweet kiss. "I must I am sorry." He hugged her close and breathed in her scent. She kissed him desperately, but he pulled away.

"Get away as soon as you can." He whispered, leaving his young love to sob on the castle floor.

_Back to the battle:_

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha growled as the rain intensified and lightning crashed in the distance. A fierce wind had appeared and the trees were moaning noisily.

"So it comes to this at last." Naraku said tonelessly. Inuyasha's hand drew for Tetsiaga. Kagome's hands quivered near the arrows she carried on her back. Sango had her boomerang, and Miroku glared, clutching his hands with the rosary beads. Shippo was cowered in the distance. Naraku made his first move, thus the battle began. Miroku was taken out by Naraku's spell, and Naraku had managed to make Sango's attacks ricochet on her. Kirara was paralyzed by poison. Kagome concentrated hard and shot an arrow, which wounded Naraku. "YOU shall pay dearly or that!" Naraku cast a binding spell that caused Kagome to almost cease breathing, and then faint.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called in alarm, and swung angrily and blindly at Naraku. "YOU foolish half demon! You expect to defeat me? You shall die here and now! Then I will own all the jewel shards!" Naraku declared and clutched Inuyasha by the neck, which he planned on strangling. He never got the chance as an arrow hit him.

"Naze? I hit her with my spell!" Naraku spat thinking the arrow had come from Kagome.

A woman with black hair and in a red kimono tackled him. "I will defeat you once and for all! Now Inuyasha!" It was Kikiyo.

"But you'll get killed to!" Inuyasha called out.

"That is not of importance! Now do it!" Kikiyo barked. Inuyasha managed to give Naraku a strong swipe with his sword. Naraku was turned to ash along with Kikiyo. Kohaku was released from the spell Naraku had on him, and he still lived. The castle vanished. Naraku was finally dead.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and picked her up. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Hai, but did you just defeat Naraku?" Kagome struggled weakly. Inuyasha nodded. The others were stirring. Sango rubbed her head, and Miroku looked at his hand in bewilderment and joy. The wind tunnel no longer existed and to everyone's surprise Sango kissed Miroku in broad daylight. Miroku had long since dropped his hentai manner. Inuyasha clutched the still weak Kagome tightly. "We almost have everything." His voice was soft, and Kagome understood.

_Raven in the woods:_

She shivered violently as the broad wood loomed over her. She cried hysterically, she'd watch the castle disappear and him die. He was dead; she would never see her love again! **_Catch me as fall, say you're here and it's all over now. No one's here and I fall into myself. The truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. Don't turn away, don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming in your name. Don't close your eyes; God knows what lies behind them. Never sleep never die. I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow I think that there's much more to come, immobilized by fear. And soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. _**The rain had stopped about an hour ago, but she was drenched head to foot and racked by grief. She opened her eyes wearily. Despite the little sleep she'd managed, she was exhausted. She was emotionally dead; she longingly wished she had been in the castle when it fell. Her emotional pain was far too much for her to bear at the moment. That's when she heard distant voices in the distance. They sounded mostly non-chalet and joyful.

"Now all we have to do I collect those two shards from Koga," came the voice of a male. Raven panicked, she was hardly sheltered, she decided she better run for it. The problem was, she barely had the strength.

The same voice came again "I hear something over here." Raven felt fear grip her, they were headed in her direction. Her throat went dry. Out of the brush emerged a young woman, a man with dog-ears, a man who appeared to be a monk, and a woman in armor.

"RAVEN! Thank God you're still alive!" The young girl with black hair embraced the scared girl. It took Raven's mind a long time to register whom it was embracing her. Raven finally hugged back

"Kagome, you're alive." Raven said throatily. Kagome had thought Raven had been killed.

"What happened to you?" Asked a concerned Kagome. Raven's eyes flashed pain "I can't really talk about it now." Raven croaked. She turned away painful memories trying to overtake her.

"Raven?" Kagome wondered what was making this so hard for her. "Your soaked, why don't we go get you changed?" Kagome offered kindly.

Raven nodded and thanked her "doomo arigato." They walked back to a village where Raven changed and Kagome talked to her. She wasn't going to press her; the girl would talk when she was ready. They mainly talked about the differences between American and Japanese high school curriculum.

She asked Kagome if she'd ever had a crush on a guy before Inuyasha. "Well not really. There was this boy named Hojo who kept asking me on dates. I never really liked him as anything more than a friend though. Anata?" Kagome asked. Raven thought for a moment "I had some minor crushes and romances, nothing serious though." Kagome had figured something happened at Naraku's castle.

At that moment Raven sighed, "That was before Naraku though, with him everything changed."

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it." Raven proceeded to tell her long narrative of the months they'd been separated. She didn't flinch when she told Kagome her and Naraku had fallen in love, she also described the last moments she had with him at his castle.

"I was so scared after I saw him die and the castle dissolve. I just was out here by myself drenched in rain." Raven began to sob. Her tears finally overcame her and she began to cry as Kagome hugged her.

"It'll be okay Raven." Kagome soothed. She patted the young girl's back as giant sobs made her body shake. She felt an immense relief of her pent up emotion. Kagome felt pity and empathy for the American girl. She'd just lost her first love, and now she felt naked in a world still foreign to her. Kagome promised to keep the information Raven had just revealed to her confidential. Kagome was fast becoming Raven's closest friend. They were from the same era, and about the same age.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now, I mean you're staying with Inuyasha, Sango is going to marry Miroku, and me well I'm sort of left out in the dark. I really don't have anywhere to go, my best friend will have been long gone by now." Raven said.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Why not stick around the feudal era? You could always hang around Kaede's village." Raven didn't consider that such a bad idea, she could probably learn a lot. That was until Koga joined the little band of travelers.


	7. Meeting the Wolf Demon Tribe

_Still in the woods with the Inuyasha group and Raven:_

"Kagome! I'm glad you're safe! I was worried you might have been hurt no thanks to that mutt face! How's my woman?" Koga demanded. Kagome sweatdropped, she didn't have a chance to reply before Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Back off you stupid wolf she's with me!" Inuyasha growled.

Koga opened his eyes surprised, "Is this true Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "Yes Koga it is." Raven was eyeing Koga with curiosity in the back, a wolf demon, charming. Koga looked a bit crestfallen, that's until he noticed Raven.

"Who's that Kagome?" Koga pointed in Raven's direction. "

I'm Raven Jones, I'm from Kagome's time," Raven replied. _'She's pretty' _Koga thought in the back of his mind.

"Why don't you cough up the remaining jewel shards in your leg." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"What are you going to do with them dog breath?" Koga growled back.

"Please Koga?" Kagome chimed in. Due to Kagome's pleading, Koga finally gave in and handed over the jewel shards in his legs.

"We now have the complete jewel." Sango gave one of her rare smiles, the same she had when she found Kohaku had lived. She had found a safe village for him to remain in for the time being. A crazy idea had started to formulate in Raven's mind, what if she stayed with the wolf demon tribe?

"Kagome-chan, what if I went to stay with the wolf demon tribe?" Koga's ears perked up "

You want to come stay with me?" Koga asked in shock.

Raven nodded. "I mean I'll still be in the feudal era, and we can still talk and be friends."

Kagome smiled. "You're right, what do you say Koga-kun?"

Koga's tail swished in the breeze, and he looked towards the sky. "Well it's fine with me." Raven was a little tentative, but they all agreed it was the best thing. Koga was supposed to come and retrieve Raven. Kaede seemed relieved that Kikiyo had finally been set to rest

"Things are they way they should be, ye should be pleased as well." The old miko said. They recounted their adventures for the aging priestess. They made sure to include Raven in their introduction.

"Ye be from Kagome's time, thou must be a very wise girl." Kaede complimented. Raven smiled at the compliment. Koga came to get her the next day, Sango and Miroku were heading back to retrieve Kohaku, and then heading back to Sango's now rebuilt village to get married. Kagome was going wherever Inuyasha was, and Shippo had decided to remain with Kaede.

Koga looked her over "You're sure you want do this?" She nodded slowly, and he took her near the caves where the remainder of the wolf tribe lived. The others wolf demons greeted her with a mixture of curiosity, welcome, and confusion.

"I thought that Kagome girl was your woman?" One of the other wolves addressed Koga.

"She's with that stupid mutt face." Koga retorted bitterly. It was an odd night for Raven; she slept in the corner away from the others, she sort of felt like an intruding outsider. She gingerly fingered the ring Naraku had given her before his death. It was a mix of turquoise surrounded by rubies, with an initial N. She sighed and held it close to her; she had to try to suppress tears from coming out of her eyes. She'd lost her first true love, and now she was alone, not knowing her fate. Koga still seemed awake; he silently crept over to the black haired girl. "You don't seem too well." She silently jumped at the sound of his masculine voice.

"Oh, Koga-sama, I was just having trouble sleeping."

Koga peered down at her "You've lost someone haven't you?" He could tell by the way she was clutching whatever was in her hand, like a precious bit of sand she feared would slip through her fingertips.

"Hai, I did." She replied softly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know. I'm not out to hurt you." He said. She nodded. "I know, I'm just sort of having trouble adjusting to what happened to me a week ago." Koga could sense her deep sadness and her covert fear. She was putting on a brave persona, maybe even to fool herself.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you." He offered kindly.

She smiled at him "Doomo arigato Koga-sama." She managed to fall into a mournful sleep. She woke up the next morning to Koga standing over her; she blinked her eyes wearily at him.

"Here let me show you around." He held out a hand to her to help her up. She took it slowly. He was going to show her the way his tribe lived from day-to-day. He was a bit slower; he no longer had the jewel shards to help him run.

"We still have to watch out for the birds of prey, they attack from time-to-time, although not too many of them come around." He was explaining about the wolf tribe's mortal enemies, the birds of prey.

"What is it about Kagome-chan you like?" Raven jutted out of nowhere. Koga appeared taken aback.

"Well, for one she's beautiful. She's also kind and has a fiery spirit, I admire that." Koga replied. Raven nodded as Koga continued to give her a sort of tour around their territory, although secretly she was lost in thoughts about her late love. **_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me! Have you forgotten all I know and what we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me! I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough; I see so many things like you that are taking over._** She was brought back to reality but Koga shaking her gently "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She shook her head to get out of her torpor. "Oh, yes I am, gomen."

Koga looked at her skeptically. "You're thinking about that guy again aren't you? Who was he anyway?" Koga asked.

She gulped, "You wouldn't like the answer if you knew."

He took her hand gently "Tell me anyway, it's better than keeping it locked up inside." She sighed and began to tell him everything she had told Kagome. Koga stood dumbfounded at what he'd just heard "You were in love with Naraku?" Koga spat with hatred. She nodded her head slowly.

Koga looked at her in a sympathetic sort of way "And now you feel you're all alone with no body to watch out for you?" Koga questioned.

She nodded again. "Well you don't' have to worry about that, I'm here for you." She smiled appreciatively, "Doomo arigato." She said. He smiled and showed her the nearby rivers. She slowly began to accept her new home.

Kagome came to check on her. "How are you doing Raven-chan?" Kagome questioned.

She embraced her friend. "I'm adjusting alright. I'm talking to Koga these days; he's actually a really nice guy. How are you and Inuyasha?" Raven smiled mischievously.

Kagome blushed "Oh shut up Raven-chan."

For the first time in a long time Raven laughed "Mushy kissing session huh?" Raven joked.

Kagome blushed about five shades of crimson. "Very kawaii," Raven smiled and said.

The two women sat and talked. "Have you heard from Miroku and Sango?" Raven asked.

Kagome nodded "Oh yeah, they're married now. Probably won't long before she 'bears his children'" They both laughed pretty hard at that one. At least the houshi had dropped his hentai ways, and she really was happy for Sango. She had her brother Kohaku, and now Miroku. Koga watched Raven from the hill where she was conversing happily with Kagome. He wouldn't admit it but her really liked her, he wanted her to remain by his side, but he wasn't about to push anything yet. "

Have you gone back home yet?" Raven inquired.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha came with me and that was interesting, my brother Souta adores him. My whole family likes him, and now that I'm with them they're probably almost as happy as I am." Kagome explained.

Raven gave her a quick grin. "The dog-ears aren't a bad touch." Raven winked.

Kagome snickered. "If he starts being too much of a jerk all I have to shout is oswari." Raven laughed. Inuyasha came to get Kagome not too long after. He was extremely protective of her these days.

"That stupid wolf didn't make any moves on you did he?" Inuyasha threw a dirty look at Koga. Kagome knew he was just being protective, but thought it better not to tease him at the moment

"No, he didn't." Kagome patted Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha threw a dirty look at the wolf demon camped on a nearby cliff. It was hard to tell who loathed each other more, Inuyasha or Koga. Inuyasha looped an arm around Kagome's waist as they headed off. Raven smiled inwardly, they were a very kawaii couple. After they left, Koga made his way down to the small slope under the cliff where Raven was lounging lazily.


	8. Reunion

"I hate that mutt face, he acts like he knows everything." Raven smiled cheekily inwardly, she knew Koga was still dead jealous over Kagome's choice. Koga often had to attend to business in other places, while he was gone; Raven got to know the others in his wolf tribe. They taught her their ways of war and they prided themselves on speed and cunning. Koga came in on a late rainy night; a fire was burning inside the cave. The wolves and the tribe were curled near the fire, Raven off to the side. She looked curiously at Koga as he entered the cave, dripping wet from head to tail. Koga came and sat near a vacant spot near Raven. He'd shaken most of the excess water at the mouth of the cave, but he was still cold from the pellet-sized droplets he'd been bombarded with. Raven had brought a few heavy blankets from Kagome's home.

"Here, this will help you warm up." She handed Koga a blanket and he smiled his thanks. He then began to address everyone in the circle.

"The north tribe wants to try to steal the jewel shard from Inuyasha and Kagome. They believe it will help them cleanse their territory and defeat their enemies. They asked us to join them I refused. However if any of you wish to join them, I give you my permission to go." None of the others moved, and Koga unexpectedly drooped his blanket around Raven's shoulder. She looked up at him, both surprised and grateful. She wasn't used to the colder climate of the feudal era. It was later that night when the fire was a slow amber ember that Koga began to converse with her freely. "

You're a lot different than Kagome." Koga commented.

Raven wasn't sure how to react to this, so she reverted to a question. "What do you mean?"

Koga smiled. "I meant that as a compliment. I mean you're smart, pretty, kind, you're a very unique woman Raven." Raven in spite of herself she blushed a light shade of crimson. It was the first time he had addressed her by her name. She thanked him and curled up in the fetal position to sleep, little did she know Koga was watching her from a distance. She woke up to very bright and warm sunrays on her face. She roused herself to find that most of the pack had already left, they all left to do different things, but she saw Koga at the back. He greeted her merrily "Ohayo Raven! Are you up for some fishing?"

Raven opened her mouth perplexed. "Fishing?" Koga handed her back the blanket she had lent him last night.

"Hai, fishing. I'll show you the way we wolves fish." Koga announced. She got herself ready and followed Koga to a small lake nearby. Koga first demonstrated the technique himself; it was a teacher to pupil lesson. He caught one and threw it onto the bank.

"Did you get all that?" Koga asked both wet and excited.

"Hai, I got most of it, but can you show me one more time?" Raven requested. Koga repeated the moves he'd done before, "Now it's time for you to try." He smiled gently and held out a hand as Raven waded into the water. He helped her greatly by standing behind her and showing her how to correct her mistakes, by the end of an hour, Raven had managed to get herself sopping wet and Koga to. Both she and Koga laughed.

"You'll get it eventually." He grinned sheepishly. He took back the few fish they had managed to catch and they headed toward a grassy clearing. Raven lay down on the mossy ground and stared up at clear blue sky.

"I used to do this back in my time. I tried to pick animals out of the clouds." Raven said conversationally.

Koga lie down next to her. "Can you actually see shapes in the clouds?" He asked her curiously.

"Well sometimes, it depends how creative I'm feeling that day," Raven answered him honestly. As they lie there a strange thought overcame her, what if she laid her head on Koga's chest? It would just be a moment, and it would be so comfortable. So, she did it. Koga looked at her startled, she took that as a bad sign and quickly removed herself.

"No, you can stay there." Koga's voice was barely a whisper.

"You don't mind?" Raven looked at him astonished. "Iie, I like it." Koga replied. She did and he silently put his arm around her as they sat and let the clouds roll by. After a few moments of silent ecstasy Koga finally summoned up enough courage to admit feelings that had been building up in him.

"I really do like you Raven." He said. She stared back at him, the honesty of his statement shining in his eyes.

"I like you to Koga, but it's just.." Raven faltered.

Koga tilted up her chin, "I know you're still hurting and I understand that. I won't try to stop that. We can move really slow, but do you want to give us a chance?" Koga requested. She nodded; she did want to give it a chance. He smiled at her and helped her of the ground.

"We should get back, it's near sundown." Koga said. She took her hands into his and he clasped his in hers.

"Hai, we should. A downpour might hit us again." Raven answered him. And so, they set off together, and a time of healing was taking place for Raven Jones.

Excited yelling coming from out of the cave awakened her. She rolled over trying to snuggle next to Koga, only to discover he was absent. She stretched in a tired sort of way, and trudged to see who was yelling at her.

"Ohayo Raven-chan!" It was a smiling Kagome accompanied by a grumpy looking Inuyasha.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan." Raven greeted through a large yawn.

"Guess what?" Kagome questioned like a high school girl about to reveal a friend's secret crush.

"Nani?" Raven retorted.

"Sango and Miroku have a son now!" Kagome revealed.

Raven's eyes widen "Honto? Wow I didn't realize it had been that long." And so it had, her slow courtship and romance with Koga had taken longer than she realized.

"Want to go with Inuyasha and me to go visit them?" Kagome asked.

She nodded. "I should tell Koga where I'm going though." Raven said. This comment sparked a 'feh' remark from Inuyasha, but Kagome elbowed him hard in the ribs. This was her warning before she gave him the dreaded oswari command. She didn't have to wait long, Koga arrived a while later and saw her packed up as if she was going on a trip.

"Where are you going? Back to your time?" Koga looked horrified, he thought he had made her mad. She smiled; his concern was touching. She gave him a kiss to ease his mind.

"I'm not mad at you babe, I'm just going to visit my friends Miroku and Sango." Raven assured him gently.

Koga eyed her "You were going to go without me?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd want to go, I mean Inuyasha's going and you two don't exactly get along."

Koga looked determined, "All the more reason for me to come along, I can keep an eye on that shifty mutt." She chuckled softly to herself and he put an arm around her waist, she returned the gesture as they headed out together. Kagome noticed this and a smile curved at her lips. Inuyasha however was not so secretive in his opinion of the couple.

"What are you doing wolf?" Inuyasha demanded.

Koga shot him a icy stare "Walking with my woman is that a problem?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as Kagome shook her head in amusement. He took her hand tightly, obviously still of the opinion that Koga might change his mind and start pursuing Kagome again. They reached the rebuilt slayer's village to find Kohaku hard at work with his scythe. He gave them a warm and friendly greeting and directed them to his sister's residence. Kohaku was beginning to look more like a young adult. They noticed Miroku waiting outside their home; he broke into a broad smile at the site of them all.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Raven and Koga?" He stared disbelieving at the site of the wolf.

"Koniichiwa houshi." Koga greeted him curtly. Kagome however enveloped Miroku in a humongous hug. "

What's his name?" She nearly bounced on the balls of her feet from excitement. "Sanji, but Sango's tired so she's resting right now." Miroku answered. He showed them in and they were all drinking tea and talking excitedly, even Inuyasha couldn't help but join in.

"How's Shippo?" Kagome asked with love etched in her face.

"Oh he's fine. Old Kaede loves him, he's quiet a handful now. He keeps asking for candy." Miroku chuckled. Kagome laughed and Raven smiled. This turned the monk's attention to Koga who was very quiet. "

Why are you here Koga?" Miroku questioned.

Koga cocked an eyebrow. "To protect Raven and make sure she's alright." Koga answered gruffly.

A look of understanding passed over Miroku's face. "So have long have you two been together?" Raven blushed a deep shade of scarlet at this remark. Koga however kept his cool demeanor and answered Miroku's question.

"That is a private matter between Raven and myself houshi." Koga replied coolly. They didn't have too long to talk amongst themselves before Sango emerged. She was not in the usual exterminator garb they all were accustomed to. Instead, she was in common clothing at the time and smiled at them all. "Konban-wa mina-san." She gave Miroku a hug and talked to them all briefly. Sanji was much like his father Miroku, except for the face he had Sango's eyes and quiet sense of knowing. They all got to tour the newly rebuilt village. "

Your brother is getting very good with his scythe." Kagome remarked.

"Oh, hai. I've been training him. Soon he'll be able to do it all himself." Sango smiled proudly. The rebuilt village was quite remarkable, Kirara stood watching Kohaku practicing faithfully, but soon the small group turned to tales of their jewel hunting time.


	9. Finale

They now realized that a good portion of adventures had been hazardous and perilous, but there was one incident that amused Raven in particular: "And then there was that time me and Sango were taking a bath in the hot springs and Miroku saw us." Kagome shot a dirty glare at Miroku who grinned sheepishly and whistled to fake innocence. "Now I know you just wanted to catch Sango naked." Kagome grinned evilly.

Miroku actually blushed at this "Yeah well Inuyasha saw you Kagome." Miroku attempted to defend himself.

Inuyasha looked highly affronted. "I WAS NOT! It was you who said 'oh that was a beautiful sight I just saw' you pervert." Miroku shook his head, and all the girls were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"Honestly you make it seem like I did something really bad." Miroku said insulted.

Sango gave him a wry grin. "You don't call spying on two unprotected totally nude girls bad?" Again Miroku faked innocence. Koga had stepped outside; he was gazing at the sky. He seemed lost in a void though, so Raven gently put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped out of his stupor, startled.

"Gomen." She apologized.

"Ah Raven, what are you doing out here?" Koga asked.

She smiled kindly up at him. "Checking on you, I think there's something nagging at the back of your head."

Koga sighed. "Are you going to return to your world, as Kagome did?"

She looked surprised "Me? Iie, I love being here with you." He took her hands, and they were face-to-face and very level. "I wanted to tell you that I do love you Raven." She bit her lip; she looked up in his expectant eyes. She knew she returned his feelings, but she was terrified. "If you're scared I'm going to leave you, I won't. I'm here until my dying day." She smiled "I do love you to Koga it's just…" She never got the chance to finish; he cut her off with a tender kiss. This wasn't a private moment as they thought, because they both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Kagome shout "HOW KAWAII! THAT IS SOOOO SWEET!" Raven let out a yelp and she could see Miroku was laughing heartily at her reaction. Now she really was beet red, and Koga was blinking as if in a daze. "You should've known better you stupid wolf." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome who was still saying "kawaii" turned to him and glared "Oswari!" Inuyasha kissed the dirt and cursed Kagome under her breath. "That'll teach you to bust up a romantic mood!" She stuck out her tongue at him and headed back inside. Inuyasha brushed himself off, all the while muttering incoherently. Miroku finally quit laughing and followed Sango into the back chambers to help prepare beds for their guests. It was a rough night, especially for young Raven. Dreams of her long faded love danced around in her head. His voice echoed in her ears "I'm sorry but I must go." Her whole body was drowning in her own tears. She felt her heart explode and she hit the floor overcome by grief. Next she watched as he turned to ash. The rain beat upon her brow as she ran. She slipped and she watched the forest close in on her, as if to devour her. She screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" She panted when she awoke, the blankets twisted around her body as if some queer cocoon. She looked around; everyone else was still slumbering peacefully. It was the same nightmare, cold and clammy sweat was clinging heavily upon her body. She stole a glance at her lover, he was a sleep his dream undisturbed and congenial. She lay back down and tried to rid her mind of the thoughts that plagued her. She tried to stop her squirming insides and the blurry visions dancing before her cornea. It was all a feeble attempt, so she took a few breaths to steady her racing mind. Koga twitched and mumbled something inaudible. She snuggled close to him, his warmth was soothing and she felt safe with him near her. She closed her eyes and slowly, in very excoriating time, fell into the blackness of sleep. It's utterly amazing how shrill the sound of a wailing newborn is. She yawned irritably as Sanji awoke, alerting his parents of his discomfort. She could see Inuyasha and Kagome were absent, she assumed they had ventured to explore more of the slayer's village. Koga was faithfully waiting for her to arise and greeted her in his normal jaunty fashion. She gave him a quick kiss. Sango and Miroku were occupied with their infant son. It really did amaze the girl how helpless and dependant children were at this age. She had long since reached adulthood. She proceeded to fold up the blankets. She knew the posse would not care to stay to long, Miroku and Sango would be very busy. It was more a congratulations visit and a small reunion than anything. She took Koga's hand as he proceeded to show off his sprinting skills. She had to laugh, it had been awhile since he'd shown off, which he was most liable to do in the presence of a certain half dog demon. Inuyasha muttered "show-off" and she faintly heard Kagome stifle a giggle. They left Miroku and Sango almost as quickly as they had come. The feudal era was still filled with demons, but not half as threatening as when they'd been jewel shard hunters. Raven managed to steer Kagome aside for a moment, as Inuyasha did his favorite hobby, provoking Koga.

"So when are you marrying Inuyasha?" Raven asked.

Kagome gave a very heavy sweat drop. "Um, we haven't exactly gotten that far yet."

Raven was a tad bit flabbergasted. "I figured he would have asked you by now." Kagome smirked, "I think his pride is getting in the way of asking me."

Raven gave a sadistic grin. "I know what you should do Kagome-chan, pretend you're leaving to your world for good. It'll freak him out so bad he'll ask you! Men can be quite stupid so you have to spell it out for them sometimes." Kagome and Raven burst into a fit of giggles, causing Inuyasha and Koga to incline their heads.

"I don't like the sound of that," Koga replied grimly.

Inuyasha huffed "She's probably going to sit me." Kagome didn't, well not just yet.

"Konban-wa Inuyasha." She smiled her sweetest smile.

"What are you up to woman?" He asked in his rudest voice.

"Why me? Nothing." Kagome faked innocence.

"Feh, since when have you never been planning nothing?"

This seemed to tick Kagome off "Oswari!" Inuyasha hit the dirt and Raven grabbed Koga's arm and sprinted ahead. She heard a furious yell of "KAGOME!" She smiled inwardly he was officially ticked off. Koga looked at her. It was obvious something hung heavily on his mind.

"Koga, is something up?" She looked up expectantly at him. Koga suddenly became fascinated with the ground. "

Iie, why do you ask?" Koga poundered. Well, it was for one her woman's intuition. He had been very remote and quiet for the last leg of the journey, which for Koga was highly unusual.

"You've been very quiet and unless something's bothering you, you usually aren't." Raven said.

He smiled, "I think you know me a bit too well." She gave herself an invisible pat on the back.

"Of course I do, I love you." She smirked. He pulled her tightly to him at this and smiled broadly.

"Well I suppose I can ask you now, we are alone." He said mysteriously.

She nodded "Fire away, ask me anything." Koga seemed to be bracing himself; he took awhile to get his bearings

"Would you consider marrying me?" He finally blurted out. She was quite taken aback by this question. "

You want me to marry you?" She repeated, her mouth suddenly cotton.

"Yes," Koga confirmed. He looked on edge and tense. She decided to ease his minds

"Hai." She grinned cheekily. He breathed a sigh of relief and again had a plastered grin.

"You had me a little bit frightened for a minute." Koga smiled.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh Koga don't be silly! You'd know I'd say yes." He gave a small laugh, as did she. At that moment Kagome and Inuyasha had caught up with them, Inuyasha still fuming from being sat.

"What did we miss?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Probably nothing but a bunch of mush." Inuyasha said with disgust. Kagome and Raven exchanged evil identical grins. They knew when Inuyasha was alone with Kagome he could be a lot mushier than any romance novel.

"Mushy hmm Inuyasha?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha turned to avoid his blush; he knew what Kagome was thinking. Koga rolled his eyes.

"You always think you know everything, eh mutt-face?" Koga chuckled. Inuyasha flailed a fist at him. Koga shot him a dirty look, but did nothing more. They parted ways, Kagome and Inuyasha near Kaede's village, and she and Koga went to the wolf caves. It seemed Sesshomaru had disappeared in a huff after he'd heard about the fate of the jewel shards. He hadn't been seen, which was fine with Inuyasha as he was usually out to kill him. As it turns out, Inuyasha and Kagome were going to get married, and Kagome's family was involved. She'd actually managed to finish school, and still went to her time when at all possible. It didn't take Raven and Koga long to get married either; it was on a nice spring day, by the waterfalls. An odd thing happened, Kagome and Raven got pregnant at the same time! It turned out to be twin girls, which Raven named Mieko and Lei. Kagome also had a girl, which she named Kameko. She finally managed to adjust to her life in the feudal era, often seeing her friends Sango and Kagome, who had a son, Ravi, two years after her daughter. There would be more in store for young Raven. Raven would also discover the changes of her own world, and with it the sweet raptured light that it brought.

Footnotes: Konban-wa mina-san! It's me Mako! This is as you can tell my Inuyasha fanfic **grin**. Anyhow I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of it's characters, I just write these for fun and because I love anime! I do not own Evanescence nor any of the songs used in this fic! I am thinking about doing a sequel to this fic when a brilliant idea strikes me! Anyhow I hope you enjoy it! It took me a long time to complete! Anyhow in case you're wondering this story is based on who I think should be together, I/K and S/M. Oh yes, in case your are wondering, I do not like Kikiyo! But that's all right Kagome will triumph! Ja-ne


End file.
